Kowai ka?
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Semua berawal dari kebodohan dan nasib sial yang dialami Otoya sehingga dirinya harus menjadi seperti ini. Terkurung di dalam hal supernatural yang ditaukti semua orang bukan hal yang burul bukan?/RnR?


Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara hentakan sepatu menggema di lorong gang yang sepi. Hari yang mulai gelap di tambah rintikan hujan kecil semakin menambah suram suasana di sekitar jalan ini. Angin berhembus kencang pertanda akan terjadi badai. Awan-awan mulai berkumpul dan tampak bercahaya—efek akan keluarnya petir—dan hujan lebat pun turun membasahi seluruh kota.

Sesosok pemuda berambut biru kehitaman nampak berjalan tertatih-tatih. Syal biru muda yang melilit di lehernya berkibar oleh hembusan angin yang cukup kencang. Suara percikan air terdengar dikesunyian yang mencekam—mengingat sekarang sudah mencapai tengah malam—tapi pemuda itu tetap berjalan santai dengan pandangan kosong.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat seolah tak ada darah yang mengalir, napasnya terdengar memburu seperti ia akan kehabisan napas.

Ctar!

Bersamaan dengan suara petir yang membahana pemuda tadi menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat langit yang hitam pekat tanpa satu bintang pun yang terlihat. Dalam hitungan detik bola matanya menerang dan berubah merah. Pakaiannya yang tadinya penuh bercak darah perlahan menjadi bersih karena terguyur hujan.

"Sudah waktunya, eh?"

.

Uta no Prince-sama bukan milik saya~

Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, gaje, EYD, aneh, dll.

.

.

Kowai ka?

.

.

"Hoamph~" sesosok pemuda SMA kelas dua itu menguap lebar saat gurunya menerangkan sejarah kerajaan pada jaman dulu. Pemuda berambut merah keorenan itu melirik ke arah jendela dengan tatapan bosan. Seperti yang kalian tahu pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran paling membosankan karena selalu membuat kita terkantuk-kantuk. Pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran pengantar tidur bagi Otoya—pemuda tadi—. Sudah dua kali sang guru menemukan dirinya tertidur di kelas, dan kali ini terpaksa Otoya menahan kantuk di matanya untuk sepuluh menit lagi.

Pin pon pan pon~

Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Otoya bersorak riang dan segera membereskan semua bukunya sambil bersiul pelan. _Mood _jeleknya berubah senang seketika, dengan semangat ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan berniat untuk pulang dan karokean, tapi sepertinya Otoya harus menunda keinginannya.

"Itokki Otoya?" Tanya seseorang—yang kelihatannya adalah guru baru di sana—dia pria berambut hitam dengan wajah serius dan bermata tajam.

Otoya meneguk ludahnya dan mulai merapalkan sumpah serapah agar dirinya tidak disuruh ini itu atau yang lainnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum paksa dan terkekeh. "Iya itu nama saya, ada apa ya?" Tanya Otoya hati-hati, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang amat dibencinya akan terjadi.

"Saya guru baru di sini, dan tugas saya adalah memberikanmu pelajaran tambahan agar kau bisa naik ke kelas tiga dengan nilai memuaskan."

Jeger!

Bagai petir di siang hari.

Otoya langsung pucat mendengar perkataan guru barunya. Dalam hati ia menangis lebay sambil meraung-raung tidak terima akan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Dari luar Otoya tersenyum—sangat paksa—dan mengangguk pelan—meski dalam hati sangat ogah dan masih menangis lebay—pemuda oren-merah itu pun berjalan mengikuti sang guru baru untuk menerima pelajaran tambahan yang baginya seperti 'neraka'.

.

.

.

Byur!

Hujan turun dengan deras sore ini, angin yang cukup kencang mulai mengganas dan membawa rintik hujan hingga terlihat miring. Otoya memutar bola matanya bosan, kepalanya masih mengepul tanda bahwa dirinya terlalu banyak berpikir. Ia menghela napas panjang, hari sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam dan ia tidak bisa pulang karena hujan—ia juga lupa untuk membawa payung—intinya Otoya hanya bisa menunggu hujan sampai reda.

"Ha—ah," ini sudah keempat kalinya ia harus menghela napas panjang. Salahkan gurunya yang sangat kejam dan tidak membiarkan Otoya pulang sebelum dirinya selesai mengerjakan dua ratus soal campuran. Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri saat mengingat bagaimana tajamnya tatapan mengintimidasi dari sang guru. Otoya bersumpah bahwa dirinya tak ingin lagi kena hukuman oleh guru mengerikan itu. Satu-satunya cara agar ia lolos dari pelajaran tambahan hanyalah mendapat nilai bagus di ujian tengah semester nanti. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Otoya lebih memilih untuk menyenderkan punggungnya di depan pintu _front office _sambil mengusap tangannya yang menjadi dingin. Bola mata oren setengah merahnya menatap hujan yang kian membesar. Apakah dirinya harus hujan-hujanan?

"Yosh!" Dia bergumam kemudian berlari menembus hujan, jalanan yang sepi mempermudahnya untuk berlari kencang tanpa hambatan. Jika kalian ingin bertanya kenapa jalanan sudah sepi padahal hari masih menunjukan pukul tujuh karena di kota ini ada mitos bahwa sesosok vampir sering berkeliaran.

Namun Otoya sama sekali tidak mempercayai bahwa makhluk bernama vampir itu ada, jadi ia sama sekali tidak takut jika harus bertemu dengan makhluk aneh seperti itu. Hujan makin membesar, kilat menyambar-nyambar dengan ganas malam ini.

"Cih," pemuda tadi berdecih dan memilih berlindung di sebuah gang kecil yang sangat sunyi dan cukup seram karena terlihat sangat gelap. "Kalau seperti ini terus bisa sakit, dan besok pasti kena pelajaran tambahan lagi, tidak~" gerutunya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Tap

Tap

Otoya berhenti mengacak rambutnya dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Namun sejauh bola matanya memandang, yang ia lihat hanya lorong gelap tak berujung. Otoya mengepalkan tangannya erat dan meneguhkan hatinya untuk menyelidiki lorong ini, lagipula ia sangat penasaran akan kebenaran vampir yang ditakuti oleh semua warga. Dan bisa kita ketahui kalau Otoya itu adalah tipe orang penasaran dan cukup nakal tapi pemberani.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong tersebut, rintik-rintik hujan sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi meski hawa dingin masih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah mansion yang sangat megah namun sangat suram dengan hawa aneh.

"Hebat, apakah vampir itu tinggal di sini?" Otoya celingak-celinguk dan seenak jidatnya masuk ke dalam mansion tersebut. Ia mengamati ruangan khas gaya kuno yang sangat elegan dan klasik ini. Ruangan ini di dominasi oleh warna biru tua, hitam, ungu dan sedikit warna putih, perpaduan yang sangat bagus.

Bola mata Otoya menemukan sebuah tangga dengan karpet bewarna merah yang sangat elegan, dengan sifat kekanak-kanakannya ia berlari dan segera menaiki tangga tersebut dan berdiri tepat di ujung tangga. Dari sini ia bisa melihat megahnya lantai satu. "Waah," gumamnya kagum dan sedikit berbinar, sekarang ia sangat penasaran siapa orang yang tinggal di rumah seindah dan semewah ini.

"Grrr! Arft!" Sebuah suara hewan terdengar Otoya berbalik dan menemukan dua serigala bewarna putih dan hitam sedang menggeram ke arahnya. Oh Otoya dalam masalah sekarang. Kedua serigala itu kian berjalan mendekat, reflek pemuda itu mundur dan betapa sialnya ia lupa kalau tadi ia berdiri di ujung tangga, kalau dia mundur satu langkah dipastikan ia akan terjatuh berguling ke bawah.

Tapi kok dia tidak terjatuh?

Kenapa tadi ia merasakan seseorang menarik tanganya dan memeluk pingganya?

Eh?

Otoya membuka matanya dan melihat wajah seorang pemuda—yang kelihatannya seusianya—pemuda itu memiliki warna rambut biru gelap yang senada dengan warna matanya. Untuk beberapa saat Otoya tak berkedip dan terus mengamati wajah sosok itu.

Mereka berdua memilih diam dan menatap satu sama lain, sepertinya mereka mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam bola mata masing-masing. Sampai Otoya risih karena tatapan pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya, tatapan itu seperti tatapan lapar dan buas?

"Err, terima kasih," pemuda merah itu melepas tangan pemuda tadi yang masih melilit pinggangnya dan berjalan mundur menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Otoya menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk kanannya dan bersikap canggung. "Maaf sudah masuk ke rumahmu seenaknya, aku akan pergi sekarang," Otoya berbalik dan berusaha menahan gejolak aneh dalam hatinya, ia hanya berpikir kalau perasaan anehnya ini disebabkan oleh hawa aneh di sini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Setidaknya gantilah bajumu dulu, kau bisa sakit,"

Otoya membalikan badan dan menatap pemuda yang memakai kemeja putih, celana biru tua dan jubah bewarna hitam itu dengan pandangan riang, _ternyata dia orang yang baik _pikirnya.

Pemuda merah itu kini memakai kaos putih dipadu jaket ungu, ingin rasanya ia memakai warna merah atau oren tapi pemuda biru tadi tidak memiliki pakaian warna terang favorit-nya. Dirinya juga sempai berpikir kenapa pakaian pemuda itu terlihat kuno sekali, seperti pakaian pada abad beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu.

Kini kedua pemuda tersebut sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah ruangan yang tak kalah megah namun cukup menegangkan. Otoya yang memang tidak suka suasana hening, memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Etto, terima kasih karena telah meminjamkan baju ini, besok pasti aku kembalikan. Oh iya namaku Ittoki Otoya, salam kenal," sapa Otoya ramah sambil tersenyum lebar.

Pemuda biru itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan datar. "Ichinose Tokiya." Jawabnya singkat.

Otoya mengangguk-angguk, ia melirik ke arah dua ekor serigala yang sepertinya sedang bermain-main. Cukup aneh juga melihat serigala dipelihara, bagaimana caranya pemuda itu menjinakkan hewan buas ini?

Tanpa sadar Tokiya kini telah berdiri di depan Otoya. Si merah yang masih polos hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi tanda tanya. Dengan cepat Tokiya meraih bahu Otoya dan segera menjatuhkan Otoya.

"AKH!" Otoya merasakan sesuatu yang menancab di lehernya, setelah itu gelap.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~ ini fic pertama Kyuu di fandom ini, salam kenal ya~ :3

Mind to review?


End file.
